


Shut up and Dance with me

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommate's a dancer, so let's learn to waltz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> This got some attention on tumblr so I was really happy and wanting to share
> 
> ps - archive stop being a little shit and let me post things

“Hey,” Garnet closes the fridge door and turns to her roommate. Pearl is doing her morning stretches, her body stretching as she attempts to touch the ceiling on her tiptoes. While Garnet is tighter clothing equals peace and harmony, Pearl wears loose garments that cling to her thin frame around the shoulders and breast, “We’re out of milk.”

            Her friend sighs, thumping onto her heels with a scowl, “I forgot to buy some, sorry Garnet.”

            Garnet grunts, taking out the empty container that was probably the reason Pearl hadn’t realized. It was Garnet’s job to clean out the fridge, as Pearl looked inside every Saturday to determine what she needed to buy before dance class, “I’ll get some.”

            Pearl shakes her hair out of its tight bun, the sun is just rising and it bounces off her strawberry blond curls. She straightens it, almost every morning, after stretches and breakfast, before trading her gray sweatpants and “i’m a demi-romantic dragon” shirt out for her dancing clothes.

            They both get a laugh when she wears the pansexual demi-god one.

            “You don’t have to do that! I know Sunday is your relaxing day. I’ll grab it, just let me get dressed and drop my outfit by the dance studio,” Pearl’s already moving, rolling her hips and stretching her upper body as she goes. She grunts when she runs her fingers through her hair, sighing.

            The fridge door closes, and Garnet throws the empty carton into the trash, “I’ll do that Pearl, I have to go out anyway.”

            Pearl turns to her, an eyebrow slightly raised and her mouth partially open, but then it closes and Pearl shrugs, “I have to finish stretching anyway. Mind getting almond?”

            Garnet nods, watching as the petit ballet dancer turns on one foot, her hips swishing as she disappears into her bedroom. A few seconds pass, and then Garnet springs into action, grabbing her bag and throwing the clothes she’s going to wear later into it. She had two minutes before Pearl comes out and…

            “Hey, Garnet?” Pearl’s not wearing her pants; her shirt is just covering her hips as she tosses a bag at Garnet, “Mind?”

            It takes a second for Garnet to pull her eyes away from Pearl’s smooth skin, like porcelain, “Nah, I’m on it.”

            That smile takes the breath right out of her body, “Thanks Garnet.”

            Pearl disappears into her room a second later, her cute b-… Garnet pulls herself together and leaves as soon as possible. She’s out the door, down the stairs, and in her car before she remembers her phone on the kitchen counter. A debate happens, her hands gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles are white and her eyes watch the door.

            “Fuck,” she sprints up the stairs, taking them two at a time until she reaches her floor and her apartment. The door opens, and she sees her phone sitting on the counter. A lunge… a grab…

            “Oh Garnet, I thought you left?” Pearl’s curious, comfortable when Garnet turns and see’s her in a towel and panties, “I was about to take a shower, but I noticed we’re out of my good shampoo? Mind getting some while you’re out?”

            “Needed my phone,” Garnet shakes the device out in front of her face, “I’ll grab some.”

            Pearl doesn’t get to say thank you before Garnet is out the door and down to the car, face flushed and eyes dilated. She sits in front of her steering wheel for a few minutes, before swallowing what is left in her mouth and starting the car.

            The drive doesn’t take a long time; her errand is where Pearl goes every Saturday. She’s done it for a few Sundays now, starting it when she heard Pearl’s yearly ball was coming up.

            It was a dancer thing. The best ballet dancers, hip-hop, beat box, whatever she taught at her school would show up and dance. They would dance something they didn’t learn in school. Pearl taught ballet, but there were other teachers and Garnet was learning from one…

            They found it extremely amusing that Garnet was doing this.

            “Garnet!” Lapis smiles at her. The ball room teacher is well known for her quirks, a can be seen by the fact that she wears a blue crop top and a skirt when teaching class, “Welcome back, managed to ditch Pearl again?”

            She smirks, popping one hip and raising an eyebrow just before she does a twirl. Her toe points, not like Pearl’s when she raises her entire body in the most impressive manner, but in a manner that she’s resting all her weight on one foot and reaching out with the other pointed one to show off.

            Garnet rolls her eyes as she walks past Lapis and heads into the dressing room. In the few minutes she needs to change into dancing clothes, Lapis has dressed up the dance floor with various lights and gadgets. Designed to simulate a dance, Garnet’s final lesson.

            “I’ve taught waltz to tons of people, but you have picked it up the fastest. Let’s see what you got, and then I think you’ll be ready to dance the dance with Pearl,” Lapis is controlled now, taking her position as a teacher.

            The two dance.

            Pearl is in her room, blushing, trembling, “Oh god,” she hadn’t wanted Garnet to see her like this, undressed and getting ready for a shower. It had made her shake, made her want to tumble backwards into her room and hide behind the door.

            “Shit.”

            She scrambles to get dressed, hurrying along so she can feel better. No milk, but errands to do and things to get done. She had to stop by the dance studio, grab her ballroom clothes, and give Connie some personal tutoring. That poor girl was so close to getting everything just right.

            She gets ready quickly, wrapping her straightened hair into a bun as she practically jumps on down the stairs. Her car is a prius, electric as she’s a little environment conscious, and she’s at the dance studio in no time.

            Connie meets her at the door, “Hello Miss Huître!”

            “Hello Connie, and please, call me Pearl,” Pearl grimaces inwardly, but she smiles at the young woman. She hates being called by her last name.

            The two head inside, Connie jumping in front of Pearl and happily bouncing around as she hypes up for their lesson. Pearl enjoys teaching Connie, enjoys the gracefulness of her, enjoys the eagerness, enjoy….

            Garnet.

            Connie is stopped in front of the dance floor; the main one anyway, and inside it is Garnet dancing with Lapis. Lapis. Pearl steadies herself against the door, brushing off the hands of her concerned student, and Garnet sees her. Garnet sees her and heads towards her. She can’t…

            She can’t handle it.

            She leaves, Connie practically sprinting to keep up with her teacher’s stride.

            Garnet see’s Pearl leaving, and she quickly detaches from Lapis who looks confused, “What?”

            “Later.”

            Connie is with her, the young girl is getting free lessons from Pearl because of Steven’s puppy dog eyes, but neither are quite as quick as Garnet. She’s catches them in the hallway, Connie falling farther behind Pearl.

            Suddenly they’re dancing.

            Pearl has taken her hand, whips her around, and they dance in the small hallway. It’s tight, and elbows bump against concrete, knees against one another, but Garnet laughs. Garnet laughs full heartedly, and then she takes lead and dips Pearl to the ground.

            She laughs too, then she kisses Garnet and doesn’t regret it.


End file.
